Rainbows n' Stuff
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Ever get that feeling for someone that makes you shy, stutter, hate them, not think straight, and do everything for them? It's called love. These are a collection of romantic one-shots about my favorite Super Smash Bros couples. Read for laugh s and fluffyness. R&R. Rated T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375 here! Now, I'm going to apologize for not updating "If You Give Mario a Hammer" today, it was because I was working on this new story. Now, this will have multiple chapters about different couples, but don't worry. I'm only writing about my favorite couples and I only have so many, so there'll only be so many chapters.**

**If you want to know which couples I'll be writing about, the list is on my profile, you can check it out if you want. Now, without further ado, on with the story!**

Mario x Peach

Mario was walking down the hallway, rather board. It was a slow day in the Smash Mansion. There were no brawls scheduled today so all the smashers were lying around with nothing to do. The red clad plumber continued to walk down the hall when he passed Peach' s room. As he did, soft sobbing was heard from the inside. Concerned, Mario walked over to her door and gently knocked. "Peach?" He asked.

"Come in." Peach responded. Mario opened the door to see the blonde princess sitting on her bed, looking quite sad. Mario walked towards her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "What's wrong?" Peach sniffed and whipped her eyes with a tissue before responding.

"I got a call from Toadsworth back at home that my poor cat got ran over by a car." She uttered before crying again. "I loved her. I had her ever since she was a kitten."

Mario pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry." He said.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I'll get over it." Peach tried to smile. But seeing by her hurt expression, Mario knew that won't be true. He sat there and comforted her for a little while longer when he finally got up.

"I'll leave you alone for a little while right now." He said softly. Peach nodded. Mario thought it was best to leave her be right now. As he walked out into the hallway, he felt pain in his heart. He didn't like seeing the princess upset. He knew how much her cat ment to her. _If only there was something I could do. _He thought to himself.

Then, an idea came to his head. He had found something to do on this boring day.

****"Why are we here again?" Link asked curiously. Mario had asked his four best friends, Link, Ike, Fox, and Pikachu to come with him to the shopping center a little while away from the Smash Mansion. Right now, the five of them were standing outside the pet store.

"Yeah, why are we here and why did I have to come? I was in the middle of watching _The Walking Dead._" Ike grumbled.

"Because, Peach' s cat was recently ran over by a car and she's really upset." Mario responded. "So, I decided to make her feel better by getting her a new kitten."

"Why couldn't you do this yourself then?" Fox asked.

"Because the author wanted you guys to have at least a small part in this chapter." Mario said bluntly. "Plus, I didn't want to pay for the kitten by myself."

"Damn it." Link muttered, knowing he had to help pay.

"Well, what are standing her for? Let's go!" Pikachu squeaked. And with that, the five entered the store. After about twenty minutes of walking around, they finally found the section where cats were up for adoption.

"Wow, I've never seen so many cats in my life." Ike commented.

"It's kinda sad. Seeing all these poor cats without homes and may never get one." Pikachu said. As if to prove his point, Link was looking at all the cats while sobbing a little.

"Are you actually crying?" Ike asked the hylian.

"No! I-I' m n-not!" Link responded as a couple tears streamed down his face. Pikachu walked over, hopped on his shoulder, and patted his back.

"It's okay. Just let it all out." He comforted. Link then hugged Pikachu and continued to cry quietly. Ike just sighed and shook his head. Fox turned to Mario.

"How long will this take? I don't wanna see Link have an emotional break down over cats." He asked. Mario didn't answer. The plumber was looking at the different cats. He then stopped when he saw a small kitten. She was whit with brown patches of fur and had one blue eye and one green eye. Mario smiled. _She's perfect. _He then turned to the employee by the adoption counter.

"I'll take this one."

"Peach! I got a surprise for you!" Mario called. The five of them were now standing outside Peach' s door back at the Mansion. They held the new kitten in a little pet carrier. Mario waited outside her door but his smile started to fade when no answer came. "Peach?" He asked.

"She's not here." Marth said as he walked passed them.

"Where is she?" Mario asked.

"Zelda and Samus took her out to get her some ice cream to cheer her up about here cat." The Prince responded then continued to walk.

"Great! Now what?" Ike asked.

"We'll just wait until they come back." Fox said.

"Well, I'll go put the cat stuff in my room for now." Mario said. "Link, stay here with the cat." Then he, Ike, Pikachu, and Fox took the many things they bought and went to Mario's room. When they got back, the carrier was on the ground and Link was gone.

"What the? Where'd he go?!" Mario shouted. Link then walked up with a popsicle in his hand.

"S'up?" He asked casually.

"I told you to stay here with the cat!" Mario snapped.

"I got hungry!"

"But you had to keep your eye on it. You don't know what could've happened to it." Pikachu said.

"Don't worry. It's fine. See." Link then picked up the carrier only to have the door swing open and completely empty, the kitten no where in sight. The five stared at the empty carrier for a few moments.

"Yeah, it's perfectly fine." Ike said sarcastically.

"Heh heh... whoops." Link laughed sheepishly. Totally pissed, Mario grabbed his popsicle, threw it on the ground, and stepped on it multiple times.

"My popsicle!" Link said, upset.

"You get no popsicle now! You lost Peach' s kitten! You don't deserve that popsicle!" Mario shouted with anger.

"Mario calm down." Fox said.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! THAT KITTEN WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR PEACH AND NOW IT'S GONE!" Mario shouted.

"Mario." Pikachu said, looking at something.

"I MEAN, PEACH WAS UPSET AND THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HER GET WELL GIFT AND NOW IT JUST BLEW AWAY LIKE A LEAF IN THE WIND!"

"Mario."

"I SPENT MONEY ON IT! IT WAS CUTE! IT WAS PERFECT! WHO KNOWS WHERE IT IS OR WHAT HAPPENED TO IT NOW!"

"Mario..."

"IF IT WASEN'T FOR THIS DUMBASS AND HIS STUPID POPSICLE, IT WOULD STILL BE HERE!"

"MARIO!"

"WHAT?!"

Pikachu then pointed to a near by window. The other four four looked and saw, outside on the ledge, was the kitten. Everyone froze in terror.

"Shit..." Ike muttered.

"We have to get it!" Mario exclaimed. He then rushed over to the window, opened it, and stepped out on the ledge without hesitation.

"Mario! Be careful!" Fox shouted. Mario didn't respond. He shifted closer to the kitten who turned to face him.

"Mew!" She mewed happily.

"Come here kitty! Here kitty!" Mario coaxed. The kitten then scampered toward him when a pigeon flew out of no where. Startled, the kitten lost it's footing and fell over the edge.

"No!" Mario then jumped over the edge to the kitten.

"Mario!" The other four shouted from the window. Falling, Mario caught the kitten then twisted his body so his back was facing the ground. He shut his tight, waiting for the impact when he ended up landing on a bush. Mario opened his eyes and sighed with relief. He then looked at the kitten in his arms. She looked back at Mario with her big blue and green eyes. "Mew!"

"At least your safe." Mario said.

"Mario?"

Mario turned around to see Peach, Zelda, and Samus were looking at him with surprise and worry. Peach rushed over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Mario smiled.

"What happened? Why were you falling from the mansion?" Zelda asked. Mario then remembered.

"I was saving her." He said.

"Whose her?" Samus asked. Mario then held out the kitten to Peach, who gasped with her hands over her mouth. The kitten looked up at her and mewed happily.

"She's for you, Peach. Since your cat died, I got you another one." Mario smiled. Peach then gently tooled the kitten from his arms and stroked her. The kittens purred softly and closed her eyes.

"Oh Mario. She's perfect." Peach replied quietly. Ike, Fox, Link, and Pikachu then ran up and sighed in relief to see that their friend was alright.

"Mario! Your-" Link was then shushed by Zelda.

"Let's leave these two alone for a while." Samus said. They all smiled knowingly and walked back to the mansion. Mario and Peach stood there for a while until Peach pulled Mario into a hug. Mario's eyes widen in surprise then he hugged her back.

"Thank you." Peach said as they broke away.

"Your welcome." Mario replied. "What are you going to name her?" Peach looked at the sleeping kitten and smiled.

"I'll name her Cookie." She replied.

"That's a great name." Mario said. Then Peach bent down a little and kissed him on the cheek, causing Mario to blush slightly.

"I love you." She said quietly.

"I love you too."

**There you have it! I really enjoyed righting this and I hope you got a few laughs and a few aww's from this fic. Expect more to come soon. Thanks for reading and see ya!**


	2. Link x Zelda

**Hello everyone! I am here with another chapter! Expect more fluffyness, laughs, and aww's. Enjoy!**

Link x Zelda

"Attention! Attention smashers!" Master Hand called. Him and his brother, Crazy Hand floated in the living room of the Smash Mansion. All the smashers started to gather as the floating hand summoned them. "I have an important announcement to make." Mater Hand continued, only to have his sentence finished by Crazy Hand.

"THE SUPER SMASH DANCE IS TONIGHT! DRESS NICE, DON'T BE A CHICKEN AND ASK A GIRL OUT, GO TO THE DANCE, AND GET LAID!" The other hand shouted, making the smashers flinch and cower. Master Hand only sighed.

"What he said." He muttered. As the two hands dismissed them, the smashers started to gather in groups and converse about the dance.

"Man, I've been waiting for this for a long time!" Ike said with a smile.

"I know, I'm gonna ask Peach to go with me." Mario said.

"Hopefully Samus will agree to go with me." Ike said to himself.

Fox sighed. "I wish Krystal were here." He said sadly. Pikachu smiled at him.

"Don't worry Fox. She might be here for the next game."

"I hope so." Fox muttered.

"Who are going with Pikachu?" Mario asked.

Pikachu only shrugged. "No one."

"No one?" Ike asked.

"There's no one that I really like."

As they all talked, Link stayed silent. Not wanting to end up in the conversation, he started to quietly sneak away. _Maybe they won't notice me leave. _

"Hey Link!"

_Fuck._ Link turned around to see his friends approach him.

"Link, who are you going to the dance with?" Mario asked. Link only stood, sweating a little.

"I'm not sure if I wanna go." He said quietly.

"Why not?" Pikachu asked. Link only shrugged.

"Do you not have anyone you would want to ask?" Fox questioned. Link gulped, sweating some more. Ike, apparently losing his patients with Link's hesitancy, finally spoke.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I'm going to find out how I'll ask Samus to the dance." With that he walked away.

"I think I'm gonna do the same thing." Mario said and walked away. The remaining three looked after their friends then Fox and Pikachu turned back to Link.

"You still haven't answered our questions." Fox said.

"Is there someone you wanna ask to the dance?" Pikachu asked. Link swallowed and slowly nodded. The two then smiled. "Who?" They asked in unison. Link then muttered something inaudible.

"What was that?" Fox asked. Link muttered his answer a little louder but still inaudible.

"I can't understand you." Pikachu said. Link said it again, still too quietly.

"Speak up all ready!" Fox snapped impatiently.

"Zelda! Okay!" Link shouted then pulled his hat over his head, covering his face.

"I knew it!" Fox declared. Pikachu looked at his green clad friend.

"Why didn't you make it more clear to tell us?" He asked.

"I didn't want to say it out loud." Link said through his hat.

"Why not?" Pikachu pressed.

"I'm scared to let someone know." Fox then gasped dramatically.

"Link. Are you shy?" He asked while snickering.

"No! I'm n- yes I am." Link said with his hat still over his face. Fox then started to burst into laughter. Link then leaned against the wall and slid down until he sat on the floor. Pikachu then walked up and pulled his hat off, revealing Link's slightly blushing face. Pikachu smiled warmly.

"Is that why your not sure if you want to go? Because your too shy to ask Zelda to the dance." He asked. Link nodded but didn't say anything, his blush slightly growing. Pikachu only continued to smile.

"Well me and Fox don't have anyone to ask so we could you help you." He suggested. Fox stopped laughing when he heard the pokemon say that.

"Yeah, we'll help us." He said. Link looked at his two friends.

"Will you really help me?" He asked. They both nodded.

Link then smiled. "Thanks!"

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait for the dance!" Peach shouted excitedly. Her, Samus, and Zelda had gathered to talk about the dance. "Me and Mario will have so much fun together." She continued.

"I'm probably not gonna go." Samus said, looking bored of the conversation.

"Why not?" Peach asked.

"I'm don't do dances." Samus replied bluntly.

"Oh c'mon, Sammy. It'll be fun. Maybe someone will ask you to the dance."

"First of all, don't call me Sammy, second, I dought it, third, who else is gonna ask me besides that old pervert, Snake and that creep, Captain Falcon?" As if on cue, Ike walked up.

"Soooo, Samus. Do you, ya know, wanna go to the dance with me?" The mercenary asked.

"Uhh, sure." Samus said, a little surprised.

"Yes! See you there." With that, Ike walked away. The three girls stood there for a while.

"Sammy' s got a date! Sammy' s got a date!" Peach chanted.

"Shut up." Samus grumbled. Peach then turned to Zelda.

"Are you going Zellie?" She asked. Zelda only shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I want to ask Link to go with me, but I don't know how I'll tell him." Zelda also had a crush on Link but she was kind of shy to tell him her feelings, but not as shy as Link was. Peach then smiled and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Maybe he'll ask you." The blonde princess said.

"Maybe, but I'm not to sure. He doesn't know I like him. I never told him."

As the female smashers talked, Pikachu, Fox, and Link poked their heads around the corner and spotted them. Pikachu then turned to Link who was shaking slightly as he stared at Zelda.

"Okay Link, it's simple. Just go up to her and ask her, then you'll be done." He squeaked. Link only shook his head.

"I don't know. I mean, she doesn't know I like her. How will I put it into words? What if she says no? Then what'll I do?" Link rambled. Fox just stared at him blankly then turned to Pikachu.

"And he has that triangle thing of courage? If ya ask me, I think who ever gave that to him made a mistake, he's acting like Lucas in public." Pikachu gave Fox a stern look then turned back to Link.

"Don't worry. Just ask her. It'll be easy. We'll be right behind you." The pokemon assured. Before Link could say anything else, Fox started to push him towards the girls as Pikachu took the lead. When they arrived, the three females turned to them.

"Hello boys!" Peach smiled.

"Hello ladies. Just excuse us, Link has something to ask Zelda." Pikachu said. He then stepped aside and Fox pushed the Hero of Twilight forward. The three girls, especially Zelda, looked at him expectantly. "Yes Link?" The brunette princess asked. Link stood and stared, blushing and sweating.

"Go ahead." Fox coaxed. Link still stood, slightly shaking.

"Can you get on with this? We don't got all day." Samus said impatiently.

"Um, uh, well. Z-Z-Zelda. W-Wou-Would you like t-t-t-t-to... to to to to to to to-" Link stuttered until he stopped abruptly. Then a wet spot appeared at the front of his pants and continued to grow. I think you know what happened. Peach put her hand over mouth. "Oh my." She said.

Samus stared in disgust."Okay, that is just gross!" Zelda didn't say anything. She just stared in surprise, shock, and a little disugust. Fox doubled over and started to laugh his heart out, Link's face turned bright red, and Pikachu face-palmed. "Dear Arceus, I'm embarrassed for him." He grumbled then turned to three girls. "We are terribly sorry about this. Link's just having some technical difficulties. We'll get back to you in a little while."

With that, he pushed a statue stiff Link away while Fox trailed after them, still laughing. The three girls stared after them. "Well Zelda. He likes you." Samus confirmed.

"How do you know?" Zelda countered.

"Well for starters, he was acting like Lucas in public, he was stuttering, he was about to ask you to the dance, he was blushing, and he pissed himself." Samus confirmed.

"I guess that makes sense." Zelda said. She knew how weird he was acting around her. _So he's just shy too. Just way worse than I am. _Peach then nudged her with her elbow.

"See Zellie. I was right." She smiled. "Now all you gotta do is wait for him to collect himself or just ask him yourself."

"I could do that." Zelda said. As the three were about to walk away, Captain Falcon jumped in front of them out of no where.

"Miss Samus Aran! Will go to the dance with me, the great Captain Falcon?" He asked as he handed her flowers. Samus just stared at him bluntly.

"I'm already going to the dance with someone, and even if I wasen't, I still would've said no." She told him. Captain Falcon then got up and sulked away with his head down. "Falcon heartbreak." He said sadly.

"Damn it!" Snake shouted, who was in his box, sneaking toward the girls, hoping to ask Samus. The box then lifted, revealing his legs, and walked away. The three girls only sweat dropped and continued to walk away.

"Oh goddesses! I can't believe that happened!" Link shouted. The three were in his room so Link could change his pants...and underwear. He was now sitting on his bed with his head in his hands as Pikachu and Fox looked at him with sympathy.

"Don't worry Link. It was just a, slip up." Pikachu reassured.

"A hilarious one, I gotta say that." Fox said with a snicker. Pikachu shot a glare at him and he shut up. He then turned back to Link.

"It's no big deal. You can just try again." Link looked at him with disbelief.

"No big deal? No big deal?! Pikachu, I **peed **myself in front of her. I can't just ask her now. I can't even show my face to her now. She'll probably think I'm a big cuccoo now." He said and flopped on his bed. Pikachu only gave him a stern look and hopped on his bed to face him.

"Your acting like a cuccoo right now! Your not gonna get over this and get out of your love fantasy if you don't fess up and tell her. I mean, you got the Triforce of Courage for crying out loud. You can fight monsters and face Ganondorf but you can't tell Zelda you like her? That's just pathetic! Suck it up and ask her to the dance!" Pikachu demanded.

Link and even Fox stared at him in surprise. The pokemon was always so calm and gentle. He rarely yelled. Link the looked away and thought to himself. _ He's right. If I don't tell her now, I'll just stay in this fantasy instead of living in really life. I have to tell her. _Link then got up. "Your right Pikachu. I'm going to ask her now."

With that, he left his room to find the princess. The two looked after him. Pikachu then smiled triumphantly and Fox turned to face him. "Wow, you actually convinced him by showing him a side of you that we never thought existed and put some sense into his head. Impressive." He said with a smile

"I knew it would work." Pikachu said proudly.

Link then walked into the mansion' s living room and looked around. The girls were gone. He then saw Lucario watching tv. He approached the pokemon. "Lucario, do you know where Zelda is?" He asked.

"I think their outside in the backyard." Lucario replied. Link then thanked him and headed outside. When he entered the backyard, he spotted the three girls walking around the garden. He ran and caught up with them. "Zelda!" He called. The three turned to face him.

"He's probably going to ask you now." Peach whispered to Zelda. Zelda then faced him.

"Yes Link?" She asked expectantly. Link caught up and stopped in front of her and caught his breath.

"Zelda, I got something I want to ask you." He said. Peach and Samus smiled at each other and walked away to leave the two alone. Zelda continued to look at Link.

"Yes?" She ushered him to continue. Link took a deep breath.

"First, I wanna apologize for...soiling myself in front of you." He started, blushing slightly. Zelda nodded as the awkward memory came back to her. "And, I wanted to ask you," Link continued, scratching the back of his head as his blush grew a little. Zelda nodded, wanting him to continue. "Uh, if you, want to go to the dance with me." He finished. He looked at her for an answer. Zelda then smiled and hugged him, causing him to blush more.

"Yes! Of course I would." She said.

"Really!" Link smiled then hugged her back. From a near by bush, Peach and Samus were watching with smiles on their faces.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Peach said.

"It's about time he asked her." Samus said. From another bush, Fox and Pikachu were watching as well.

"Our work here, is done." Pikachu smiled.

"It actually went easier than I expected." Fox admitted.

"Now, we wait for the dance." Pikachu declared.

That following night, the mansion' s dance room was all decorated and music played. The smashers then started to enter the room.

"Last one to the snack table has to tell Ganondorf he's handsome!" Pichu shouted and with that, she and the younger smashers ran towards the table. The older smashers then filled into the dance room. "Well this gonna be fun." Fox said. He, Pikachu, and others that went alone then just walked around to socialize while the ones who went with dates went to look for them.

Link then soon spotted Zelda in a nice red dress. He approached her and smiled.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He said to her. Zelda blushed slightly and smiled.

"Thank you Link. You look handsome." She said. The two then spent the entire dance together. They talked, laughed, and, well, danced. When it was time for the slow dance, everyone cleared the floor so the couple's could dance. As Link and Zelda danced together, Zelda lifted her head and lightly kissed Link's cheek. He blushed and looked at her in surprise. She only smiled at him.

"Link, I've always wanted to tell you that I had a crush on you for a while now. I was hoping you feel the same way." She admitted. Link looked at her, not sure what to say, then smiled.

"I always kinda liked you too." He admitted. "I was just too shy to tell you at first." He continued. Zelda' s smile got bigger and hugged him.

"I love you." She whispered.

Link then hugged hee back. "I love you too."

A little distance, away, Pikachu and Fox watched them with smiles then, knowing that they accomplished their mission, fist bumped each other.

**Wow, this one is long and probably the longest chapter. Well, I'm a ZeLink fan so, I put a lot of work into this. Anyway, I hope you liked it, if your not a fan of this couple, please don't leave a hateful review. Thanks for reading and see ya!**


	3. Toon Link x Nana

**Hey guys! I'm back for another chapter! Jeez, it's all so stressful to juggle two different stories, but I'll pull through. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

Toon Link x Nana

"It's snowing! It's snowing!"

It was a peaceful winter day at the mansion. All the smashers were relaxing inside, sitting in front of the fire place or drinking hot chocolate. After a while, it started to snow outside and it didn't take long for the young smashers to notice.

"I repeat, it is snowing!" Ness shouted.

"We heard ya the first time!" Pichu grumbled.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Toon Link, or Toony, shouted. The kids got on their jackets and went out. Once they got outside, the snow was already collecting on the ground. Ness ran to the Smash Mansion' s garage and got out a few sleds. Once he did, him, Lucas, and Popo went to the top of a hill and sled straight down. Red and his pokemon were skating on a frozen puddle near by, Villager was making snow angles, Pichu was collecting snow for Arceus knows what, and Nana was trying to build a snowman.

As she rolled to big bundles of snow, she tried to put one on top of another, only to have both bundles to collapse.

"Aw man." She grumbled in frustration.

"Mind if I help?" Nana turned to see Toony smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Sure, I could really use some help." She replied. Toony then crouched down and started to gather the snow along with Nana. As they kept gathering, their hands brushed against each other. Both slightly blushed and continued to gather the snow.

"Thanks for helping me." Nana said, breaking the awkward silence.

"No problem. I like helping my friends." Toony replied. The two just looked at each other in another awkward silence when a snowball shot out of nowhere and hit Toony in the back of his head, knocking him over face first in the snow. Him and Nana turned around to see Pichu with a load of snowballs, smirking at them.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" She shouted and threw another one at Ness. After she shouted, everyone grabbed some snow and threw them at each other. This kept up for a little while until, eventually they all got tired.

"Let's do something else." Pichu said.

"What else is there to do?" Lucas asked.

"We can ice skate!" Nana suggested. They all thought it was a good idea and headed for the pond. Once they got there, they all started to ice skate. Though some fell on their butts, they skated really well. As Ness, Popo, and Toony raced around the pond, they noticed Nana, Ivysaur, and, surprisingly, Pichu skating quite gracefully.

As they watched, Popo scoffed. "Pfft. Girls. They think they're so perfect."

"I do have to admit, they're pretty good." Ness said. Toony didn't say anything. He was just staring at Nana as she spun in a circle and continued to skate. He continued to stare when Ness' s voice brought him back to reality.

"Earth to Toony. Wake up!" The PSI user said, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Wha?" Toony shook his head in confusion. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah. What were you staring at?" Ness asked.

"N-nothing." Toony said. Popo then smirked.

"You were staring at Nana, weren't you?" He said.

"No I wasen't!" Toony shouted, blushing.

"Ha! Your blushing! That means you like her!" Popo said devilishly.

"I don't like her!" Toony shouted, getting annoyed.

"No, no you don't like her. You loooooooooove her." Ness taunted.

"Now your joining him!" Toony said to Ness, his blush starting to grow. The two then started to laugh. Toony was mad now. "That's it!" Before he could hurt them in anyway, the three girls skated up.

"Hey guys. What's so funny?" Nana asked.

"Nothing! Nothings funny. You can go back to doing what you were doing. Heh heh heh." Toony laughed nervously. Popo then faced the girls.

"No, we're laughing because Toony likes-" he was cut off when Toony clasped his hand over his mouth. Ness was still busy laughing. The girls just stared at them in slight confusion.

"Okay then." Pichu said. Then they skated away. Once they were out of ear-shot, Toony took his hand off of Popo' s mouth.

"Okay, so I do kinda like her." He admitted with a sigh.

"Well if ya like her, tell her." Popo said.

"How?" Toony countered.

"Just be yourself." Ness said with a smile. Toony thought it over. _ Just be myself? It could work._

The three girls continued to skate around the pond.

"I wonder what they were talking about." Nana wondered aloud, remembering back to the little scene with Toony, Ness, and Popo. Pichu only shrugged.

"Eh, who cares? It's not like it was all that important." She said.

"But I have this strange feeling it had something to do with me." Nana said.

"What makes you think that?" Ivysaur asked.

"I don't know. It's just I noticed that when ever I'm around, Toony acts kinda, weird." Nana responded. Pichu shook her head.

"It's not that hard to think about. He likes you Nana." She said. Nana blushed.

"He does? H-how do you know?"

Pichu shook her head again. "Nana, Nana, Nana. How can you not realize it? You just said he acts weird when your around him. That just basically shouts it in your face." Before any of them could continue, Toony skated right up to them.

"Hey, Nana." He said nervously. "I was wondering if you wanna skate around with me."

Nana was surprised. "Okay." She said. As the two skated away, Ivysaur turned to Pichu.

"Wow, you were right." She said.

"When am I not?" Pichu said proudly.

Toony and Nana skated around for a while in silence until Nana spoke. "Wow, it's kinda pretty as out here when it snows." She said, gazing around. Toony nodded. _ I gotta tell her. _He took a deep breath. _Here it goes. _He turned to Nana.

"Nana, I got something to tell you." He said. Nana turned and looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked. Toony gulped but continued.

"Have you ever get a feeling that makes you act weird around someone?" He asked, blushing. Nana was surprised.

"Well, I never acted weird around someone, but I know that feeling." She responded, blushing as well. Toony made a small smile.

"Well I kinda have that feeling for you." He said. Nana gasped then smiled.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah," Toony looked down. "Do you have that feeling for me?"

Nana then hugged him, catching him off guard. "Yes, I do." She said softly. Toony smiled and hugged her back. He seemed calm on the outside, but in his mind, he was freaking out. _Holy goddesses! I can't believe I just told her! And she feels the same way about me! And now we're hugging! This is awesome!_

The two still continued to hug until they pulled away and smiled at each other. And when they thought this couldn't get any better...

"Ugh! Get a room you two!" Pichu shouted at them, causing everyone to stare at the pair, ruining the moment.

**Is it sad that Toony is braver than Link when it comes to girls? Leave your answer in the reviews! **

**Anyway, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed reading! See ya!**


	4. Charizard x Ivysaur

**Hey guys! I am here with another chapter of this cute and funny fic! I have nothing else to say, so, enjoy!**

Charizard x Ivysaur

"CHARIZARD!"

It was a normal day in the Smash Mansion. Everything was going normally, for the last remaining minute. Ivysaur stormed her way out of Red's room (of course his pokemon stay in there as well) and went downstairs to the living room where Charizard was sitting, watching tv with Squirtle and Lucario. She stood in front of them and glared daggers at the fire pokemon.

Lucario and Squirtle saw the look on her face and immediately scooted a safe distance away from the grass pokemon. Charizard, how ever, just looked at her blankly.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked bluntly, as if he didn't care that she was pissed.

"Hell yeah you can!" Ivysaur snapped. "You can help me satisfy myself by me beating the shit outta you for eating my chocolate bar!" Charizard looked at her for a moment then started to chuckle which turned into a laugh. Ivysaur stared at him in disbelief.

"Why are you laughing?!" She shouted, her anger growing.

"That's what your mad about? Is that why you got your vines in a bunch? Because someone ate your chocolate bar. That's just-" Charizard stopped his sentence in another laugh. If looks could kill, Ivysaur would have murdered him right now. Lucario sensed her anger, it was dangerously high.

"We should leave before things get dangerous." Lucario whispered to Squirtle.

"But, I kinda wanna see Ivysaur beat the snot outta Charizard." Squirtle whispered back. Lucario considered the thought for a moment then nodded.

"Your right. This could be entertaining." He said. Ivysaur still continued to glare at Charizard when he finally calmed down, his laugh now a slight chuckle.

"Are you done?" She asked dangerously calm.

Charizard whipped a tear from his eye and leaned back against the couch. "Yeah, I'm done." He said casually.

"Good, now answer my question. Did you take my chocolate bar?" She asked, still dangerously calm.

"Yeah, I did." Charizard smirked at her. Ivysaur' s anger rose again

"Why?! You knew it was mine!" She shouted.

Charizard shrugged, still smirking. "I was hungry."

"But it was mine." Ivysaur hissed. "Red bought three chocolate bars, one for Squirtle, one for you, and one for me. You and Squirtle ate your bars, I decided to save mine. You knew that."

"Well, you should've eaten it sooner. You know that I would've eventually got a hold of it."

"Well, you know what I'm gonna do to you if you did eat it. And I assure you, it's gonna be slow and painful and I'll make sure it leaves a mark or few."

Charizard stared at her blankly and silently for a moment. "Are you on your period or something? Cause your PMSing worse than Peach with a bad hair day." That did it. Ivysaur lunged at him and started choking him with her vines. Squirtle started to laugh while Lucario tried to pull her off of Charizard.

(Page Break)

"I just can't believe him!" Ivysaur shouted. After the commotion of her strangling Charizard with Lucario trying to break it up, Master Hand floated in and saw the whole thing. He then punished her for hurting another smasher outside of a brawl by saying Red can't use her in brawls for a week.

Now Ivysaur was sitting with Pichu and Jigglypuff in their room. Pikachu was out fishing with Mario and the rest of their group (Jigglypuff, Pichu, and Pikachu share a room) so Jigglypuff thought it was a good place to have a little "girl's chat".

"Now I can't participate in brawls for a week thanks to him! I mean, he ate my chocolate bar! He provoked me to hurting him, he was basically asking for it! _ He _should be the one punished! Not me!" Ivysuar said angrily.

"Jeez. Do ya ever stop rambling?" Pichu said. Ivysaur shot her a glare. Jigglypuff then put her hand on Ivysaur' s shoulder and smiled with sympathy.

"It's alright. You don't need to get so worked up. You know Charizard. He's reckless and does things without thinking of others first, but deep down he probably feels bad. I'm sure soon, he'll apologize for everything." Jigglypuff said sweetly.

Ivysaur scoffed. "Dought it." She mumbled.

"Look, just give him a chance. He isn't always annoying others." Jigglypuff said.

"Well, he sure does when I'm around." Ivysaur growled. "In which I don't understand that. Why is it when I'm around him, he turns into the biggest dick head in the world?"

"Maybe it's because he likes you in the gross way." Pichu said, while hanging upside down from her bed. Then she smirked. "Maybe you like him too." She snickered.

Ivysaur blushed slightly and shook her head in disgust. "Don't even put that thought in my head. And for me liking him, he'll no! Not even if we were the last pokemon on earth! I hate him!"

"Well, ya know what they say. It's a fine line between hate and loooooove." Pichu then started to laugh until Ivysaur shot herself at her and started chasing the little electric pokemon around the room. As the little scene played, Jigglypuff watched then chuckled. _She says she doesn't like Charizard, but maybe she just doesn't know she does yet. _She thought to herself.

(Page Break)

A week has passed since the chocolate bar incident. Ivysaur was aloud to participate in brawls again, but she was still pissed at Charizard. She didn't talk to him at all and when he tried talking to her, she just ignored him. At first, Charizard didn't care but after two days of this, it started to bug him slightly. Now he was sitting with Lucario, Mewtwo, Squitle, and Pikachu at the mansion' s bar.

"What is her problem?" Charizard said with annoyance.

"What's who's problem?" Pikachu asked.

"Ivysaur. She hasen' t spoken to me for about three days and when I try to talk to her, she ignores me!"

"Well, you took her chocolate bar, pissed her off, got her punished from brawling for a week, pissed her off even more, and asked her if she was PMSing, which rose her pissed off meter higher than it should go." Lucario said matter-of-factly.

"And you know what they say," Mewtwo said. "Hell has no wrath then a woman scorned." Pikachu nodded. "Amen." He said.

"But still. She doesn't have to give me the cold shoulder. I mean, can't she just grow up and get over it!" Charizard growled.

"Why do you care?" Squirtle asked. "You never usually care about what she thinks." Charizard didn't answer. Instead, he was thinking about Squirtle' s question. _He' s right. Why do I care? _

"I don't know." He admitted. Pikachu looked at him and smiled.

"Do you have any feelings for her?" He asked.

"Do I what?" Charizard asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, you know, usually when a male or female teases someone of the opposite gender, it means he or she has feelings for that someone and show it by being annoying and mess with them." Mewtwo said. "That's exactly what you do to Ivysaur, and just the thought of her not talking to you is bothering you, it sounds as if you do have feelings for her."

Charizard was silent. He had to admit, it made sense and he did like her, just a little, or so he thought. "Okay, I admit, I like her." He said.

"Charizard loves Ivysaur! Charizard loves Ivysaur!" Squirtle chanted.

"Shut up!" Charizard roared at the water pokemon then turned to the rest of the group. "So what do I do?" He asked.

"Well, after all that's happened, it's gonna be hard for Ivysaur to forgive you. And after all the times you were a dick to her, you'll want to apologize to her or you'll spend the rest of your life alone." Pikachu stated.

"How do I do that? She won't talk to me let alone listen to me." Charizard countered.

"We thought of that along with Jigglypuff and Pichu." Lucario said. As if on cue, the two female pokemon entered the bar and sat with them.

"We'll help." Jigglypuff said. "We'll take her to the forest outside the mansion where you will meet her and we will leave you guys alone so you can apologize."

"But, what if she knows what you guys are trying to do and refuses to come?" Charizard asked.

"Don't worry. We'll then just tie her up and drag her all the way to the spot to where you want to meet and then you apologize. But if that doesn't work, we'll just knock her out and drag her to the spot and when she wakes up, you apologize." Pichu smiled.

Everyone stared at her wide eyed and shocked. Pikachu then put his paw on her shoulder "You need to stop hanging around Snake." He said. Pichu nodded and lowered her head.

"Okay, I know we're not doing that." Jigglypuff said. "But we'll just tell her we're taking her out for a walk to clear her head and then you'll be there and we'll leave so you can apologize."

Charizard nodded. "Okay." He said.

"Alright." Pikachu said. "Let's do this."

(Page Break)

"Why are we walking here again?" Ivysaur asked. The three female pokemon were know entering the forest.

"Well, what's a better place to clear your head then a nice, relaxing, possibly dangerous forest?" Pichu asked. Ivysaur nodded. "True." She said. As they walked through, they approached a small clearing where they were supposed to meat. Jigglypuff and Pichu stopped walking. Ivysaur turned to look at them in confusion. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Then the sound of footsteps reached her ears and Ivysaur turned to see Charizard smiling at her. "Hey." He said. Ivysaur turned back to Jigglypuff and Pichu with narrowed eyes.

"What is he doin-" she stopped when she saw that the two were gone. She looked around. No one was around. Her and Charizard were the only ones in the clearing, alone. She sighed with annoyance and turned to the fire pokemon, who was still smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Ivysaur demanded.

"Now your talking to me?" Charizard asked, smirking. Then he heard Mewtwo telepathically speak to him in his head.

"Don't say anything to annoy her. Your supposed to be fixing the problem, not making it worse." The legendary pokemon said. _Right. _Charizard said to himself. He then cleared his throat and looked at Ivysaur, who was glaring at him.

"Look, I need to tell you something." He said.

"What ever it is, I don't wanna hear it." Ivysaur snapped, turning away from him. He sighed deeply. _Why does she have to be so fucking stubborn? _

"It's important Ivysaur, please just listen to me." He pleaded. Ivysaur looked back at him for a moment, then sighed and turned back around to him fully.

"What?" She said bluntly.

Charizard took a deep breath then let it out. "Ivysaur, I just wanna say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have eaten your chocolate bar then say all those things to piss you off, especially the PMSing comment. I knew it was wrong and, I'm sorry." Ivysaur looked at him, eyes wide in surprise.

"Is someone paying you to do this?" She then asked.

"No." Charizard growled. "I mean it. I can't just go on with life normally knowing that I made you mad and may never win your trust ever again."

"Seriously, who is paying you to do this?"

"NO ONE IS PAYING ME!" Charizard shouted, losing his cool. He looked at Ivysaur, who shrank away in fright, and immediately felt bad. "Sorry. See, this is what I'm talking about. You don't trust me, and I don't want that." He continued calmly.

Ivysaur thought for a moment. "But, you never cared how I felt about what you do to me. Why is now different?" She countered.

"Because I went to far. Far enough that you weren't talking to me anymore. And I just now realized it. I just want your trust again. Your friendship. Your forgiveness." Charizard then took a deep breath. "And your love."

Now that caught Ivysaur off guard. "My what?" She asked.

Charizard came closer to her. "Yes, you heard me. I've always had a crush on you and that was why I kept teasing you. Now, I wanna know if you feel the same for me, and forgive me." Ivysaur didn't know what to say. _He likes me! Pichu was right, he really does like me! And, maybe she was right about me liking him too, I just didn't know it. _

After she collected her thoughts, she smiled up at Charizard. He really did mean everything and he liked her, and now she believed every word he said.

"I forgive you Charizard. And I always liked you too." She responded. Charizard smiled and scooped her up in his arms and hugged her. They both laughed as this moment carried out and in a near by bush, the other pokemon were peaking, smiling as the problem they helped fix was now solved.

(Page Break)

"And that is what will happen if you eat that." Squirtle said. He was standing next to Charizard, who was holding Ivysaur' s chocolate bar, deciding whether to eat it or not to eat it.

"So, your saying that if I eat her chocolate bar right now, Ivysaur will get pissed, strangle me, causing her to get punished for a week, which gets her more pissed, decides not to talk to me anymore which makes me feel sorry, I apologize to her, confess love for her, she forgives me, confesses love for me, and we all live happily ever after." Charizard concluded.

Squirtle nodded.

Charizard thought about it for a moment then shrugged. "Eh, it still ends good for me. So it's worth a shot." And then he took a bite out of the chocolate bar.

**YA GOT TROLLED XD. Yeah, it never happened. But, Charizard ended up eating Ivysaur' s chocolate bar anyway, so, it ends up happening anyway! And remember when I said Link x Zelda' s chapter was the longest? Well, that's a lie now. This one ended up pretty long, and so far my favorite. I hope you enjoyed reading, got a few laughs and aww's. See ya!**


	5. Roy x Peach

**I am very very very very very very very veeeeeerrrrryyy sorry! I've been very busy the past three days? Or was it four days? Ah! I don't even know how many days it's been! Well, once again, I'm sorry for not updating. Now that my apology is over, on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

Roy x Peach

"Oh my goddesses, I'm so psyched!"

It was, as every chapter starts off, a normal day at the Smash Mansion, which was turning into a normal evening as the sun lowered toward the horizon. But, it wasn't going to be a normal evening for a certain group of smashers. Mario and his crew got free tickets to go see KK Slider' s new band live in concert. Villager gave him the tickets, since he was part of the band, and now they were getting ready to go in a little while. Link, though, could barely hold his excitement.

"This is happening. This is actually happening. I can't believe this is happening!" He said as he hopped up and down.

"Calm down, damn it." Ike grumbled. "Your acting like a twelve year old girl going to a One Direction concert. I don't see why your getting so hyped. Doesn't KK just play country music?"

"Not anymore." Pikachu said, coming into the scene. "He decided to try something new, so he started a rock band and called them 'The KK Riders'." He then held up his ticket which had a picture of The KK Riders on it. Ike looked at it with interest.

"Huh. Who knew Tom Nook could play the drums." He said.

"I didn't." Pikachu admitted.

"Well, I'm actually looking forward to going now." Ike said.

"I know right? That's why I went out to the store today and purchased this." Link then held up a black t-shirt that said "I hear The KK Riders" on the front. Ike gave him a strange look.

"Okay, your too excited for it to be normal. What's wrong?"

Pikachu sighed. "Dare I ask, have you ever been to a concert before, Link?"

Link's smile faded and he shook his head in shame.

"Figures." Ike mumbled. "He's seventeen and he's never been to a concert before. Sad." Before Link could make a remark, Fox approached the three.

"I'm ready to go." He said, holding up his ticket.

"Good, now we just gotta wait for Mario and we can go." Pikachu then frowned. "Wait a minute."

"What?" Ike asked the pokemon.

"You, Link, Fox, Mario, and I got tickets. We have a few tickets left over." The other three thought for a moment.

"Villager gave us six tickets. If each of us has one, that'll only leave us with one left." Fox concluded.

"You guys have two left now." The four turned to see Luigi standing behind them. "Mario told me to tell you guys that he's not going anymore. He promised to take Peach on a date tonight." The green clad plumber then handed them the ticket and walked away. The rest looked disappointed.

"Aw man. He bailed on us for a girl." Ike grumbled.

"Well, now we're left with two tickets." Fox said.

"Now whadda we do with those?" Link asked. From a near by corner, Roy peered out and looked at the group, smiling. Apparently he had over heard their conversation. He then walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" The trouble making general said. "I couldn't help but over hear you guys and I would like to say, I would love to take one of those tickets."

Ike groaned. "Do we have to give him one?" Pikachu gave him a stern look and walked over to Roy and handed him a ticket.

"Here. You can come with us." He smiled.

"Yes!" Roy shouted with victory.

"Now we're down with one again." Link said. Pichu then popped up out of nowhere.

"I would gladly take it!" She smiled and reached for the ticket. But Pikachu held it out of her reach and glared at his younger sister.

"No way! Your too young to be going to this kind of concert." He said.

"Aw c'mon! Please!" Pichu begged, giving him puppy eyes.

"I just said no!"

Pichu groaned. "You never let me do ANYTHING fun!" She shouted and stomped away. The rest stared after the little pokemon and Pikachu sighed.

"She can be such a pain sometimes." He mumbled.

"Well, whadda we do with the ticket?" Fox asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to waste it. We leave to the concert in a couple minutes so let's just get ready." The group then headed to the front doors of the mansion when Roy spotted Peach sitting on the couch in the living room, looking quite upset. Roy, feeling concerned, walked over to her.

"Hey Peach. What's wrong?" He asked when he approached the princess. Peach looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Hi Roy. It's nothing. You don't have to worry." She said then sighed. Roy wasn't convinced. You see, even though Peach was with Mario, Roy had a crush on the blonde princess. So seeing her upset didn't make him feel right.

He then sat down next to Peach on the couch and faced her. "C'mon Peach. I know something's wrong. You can tell me." He smiled. Peach looked at him and sighed again.

"Master Hand called Mario for an important meeting so he can't take me on a date." She said with disappointment. Roy took in this information. _Wow. First he had to bail on the concert, now he has to bail on Peach. Busy guy. _Then he got an idea.

"I'll be right back." He said to Peach then ran toward the front doors where the others were. He then approached Pikachu.

"Pikachu. Give me the extra ticket." He demanded. Pikachu gave him a questioning look, but handed him the ticket anyway. Roy took the ticket and ran back to where Peach was waiting. She looked back at him questioningly. He handed her the ticket.

"Here. Since you were upset about the date, how about you come with us to see The KK Riders concert?" Peach then smiled and took the ticket.

"Thank you so much Roy!" She said and gave him a hug, causing him to blush. "I've always wanted to go, but I could never get a ticket."

"Well, surprise!" Roy smiled. Peach laughed. She went to go change out of her dress and put on something more suitable for a concert (which was just a casual t-shirt with denim jeans) and they were off.

**(Page Break)**

"I'm still not too thrilled about a girl comin' with us." Ike mumbled. "Isn't this supposed to be a guy's night thing or something?"

"It's just like what Roy told us. She was upset and he wanted her to feel better." Pikachu responded. Ike didn't say anymore. The group had finally arrived at the theatre where the concert was taking place. The place was crowded with many Nintendo characters who went to the concert. When they finally got inside, they found their seats and sat down.

Link was bouncing in his seat with excitement, unable to hold his excitement. "I can't wait until it starts!" He said.

"Me neither." Pikachu said. "Now, for once, I can relax and watch the concert. Not a thing to worry about." As he said this, the group of young smashers showed up and sat in seats a couple rows a head.

"Wow Ness. I can't believe you got us tickets." Toony said.

"That's what I get for constantly calling the radio station every chance I get to get the tickets." Ness said proudly.

"I just hope we don't get in trouble." Lucas said, worried.

"Don't worry. No one's gonna know." Pichu said. "I finally got to go to this concert though. Ha! Take that Pikachu!" She shouted.

The group stared at the young smashers in a surprised silence.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." Pikachu mumbled and got up from his seat. He was then heading for the row with the young smashers. A couple moments passed when he shouted "WHAT THE HE'LL? I TOLD YOU YOU COULDN'T GO!" Followed by Pichu' s shout.

"AW CRAP!" After he shouted something that was unheard, Pikachu returned to his row and sat back down in his seat, rubbing his temples.

"So, what are ya gonna do about Pichu?" Fox asked.

"I borrowed Ness' s phone and called Zelda to come and get her." Pikachu responded. Fox nodded.

"Everyone shut up! The concert is starting!" Link shouted. They went silent as the lights dimmed and The KK Riders appeared on stage, followed by menu deafening screams.

**(Page Break)**

The concert was really fun and awesome. As the band played their music, the group cheered at the awesomeness, with Link cheering the loudest. In fact, the hylian got so excited that halfway through the concert, he fainted. Everyone enjoyed it, especially Roy and Peach.

When the concert was over, the group headed for the consessions stand.

"I gotta take a dump." Fox declared and headed toward the bathroom.

"Thanks for sharing that with us." Pikachu mumbled. "I'm gonna take Link back to the car." And with that, the pokemon dragged the passed out Hero of Twilight to the parking lot.

"Well, I'm getting something to eat." Ike then headed to the concessions. That left Roy and Peach, alone.

"Ya know, I had a good time tonight." Peach said.

Roy smiled. "So did I."

"Once again, thanks for taking me."

"No problem." The two stayed quiet for a couple moments, looking at each other. Then, without thinking, Peach got closer to Roy and started to close in the space between their faces. Roy's eyes widen in surprise, his heart starting to beat fast as he realized what was happening. _Is she, gonna kiss me? Oh my god, she's gonna kiss me! Yes! This is what I wanted for so long! _

Peach then realized what she was doing and pulled away, eyes wide and blushing. Roy looked back at her, a little disappointed.

"I, I'm so sorry." She said. Fox then approached them.

"Woo. That felt good." He said. Both Peach and Roy gave him a look of disgust. Ike then joined with a jumbo box of nachos.

"Well, Pikachu's probably waiting for us back at the car. We should go." Peach said and hurriedly walked away. Fox, Ike, and Roy followed.

"What's with her? She's acting all jumpy." Fox asked. Ike shrugged. Roy didn't respond. He was actually thinking about what happened a couple moments ago. _I can't believe she was actually gonna kiss me. Too bad she didn't, though. But, she's with Mario. I can't steal her from him. So it was a good thing she stopped herself. _He then sighed. _One day, though. One of these days._

Epilogue

As the theatre emptied out, the young smashers still sat in their seats, awestruck.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Toony shouted.

"I know. Our first concert and it was the most epic thing EVER!" Ness shouted. The others agreed with him.

"And I'm glad I _still _found a way to get away with watching it." Pichu said with a triumphant smile.

"Oh yeah. Whadda we do with her?" Popo asked, pointing to Zelda, was supposed to get Pichu, tied up with duct tape over her mouth in a seat next to them. She said to them, probably demanding them to untie her, but it was muffled by the tape, making it inaudible. She glared at the kids with angry blue eyes.

Pichu looked at her and shrugged. "Eh, we'll untie her her when we get back to the mansion." She said. And with that, Kirby grabbed Zelda and started dragging her as she struggled, following the rest out of the theatre.

**And there you have it. Hmm, is something gonna happen between Peach and Roy while Peach is already with Mario? I don't know yet. But, I really like the epilogue though and I hope you got a laugh out of that. Anyway, I hope enjoyed reading. See ya!**


	6. Ike x Samus

**I am back with another chapter! I have nothing else to say, so, read and enjoy!**

Ike x Samus

It was a hot day at the Smash Mansion. All the smashers were hanging out at the pool because of the hot weather. Some swam in the pool, others hung out on the chairs, getting tans or talking with friends. From the locker rooms, Mario walked out with his group of friends behind him. They walked around the outside of the pool until they found some open chairs to stay at. Once they got settled, they started putting on sunscreen, getting ready for a day at the pool.

"Man, I could do for a good swim." Fox said.

"Me too." Mario agreed.

"And I can't wait to start on the next chapter of 50 Shades of Gray_._" Pikachu said as he sat on a chair and opened his book. He then noticed that his friends were giving him strange looks. "What?" he asked.

"You brought a book to the pool?" Link asked.

"I bought it for a reason!" Pikachu defended himself.

"Yeah, but c'mon, 50 Shades of Gay? Really?" Mario said in disbelief.

"It's a good book!"

"But isn't the point of going to the pool, ya know, swim?" Ike asked.

"I'll do that later." Pikachu then, having enough of the conversation, directed his eyes to the book and began to read. The other four looked at him for a moment.

"Yeah, but-" Mario was cut off when Pikachu shot a warning glare at him while electricity sparked from his cheeks. Mario shut his mouth and didn't say anymore to the pokemon. "Okay, let's just leave him alone." he said to the other three. As they were about to go into the pool, the door to the door locker room opened and Peach walked out in a bright pink bikini. The sight of her in a bathing suit made Mario freeze up on the spot and blush and a couple feet away, Roy spit out the soda he was drinking and stared at Peach as well. After the blonde princess, Zelda walked out of the locker room, wearing a bikini as well, which made Link have a nose bleed. Then, after the two princesses, Samus walked out as well, catching the attention of three smashers at the pool.

Captain Falcon took off his sunglasses and gasped at the sight of the bounty hunter, Snaked peeked from his box and stared at her with his nose starting to bleed, and Ike stared and her as well, blushing and drooling. The three girls didn't know about the attention they were getting from some of the male smashers so they just talked as they made their way and found a spot by the pool. Mario, Link, and Ike continued to stare at them until Fox pulled them back to reality.

"Uh, guys, are just goin' to stand and stare like idiots or are you getting in?" he asked impatiently. Mario and Link got their senses back and then went into the pool, but Ike still stood there. The others faced him questioningly.

"Um, Ike, are you getting in?" Mario asked. Ike didn't say anything.

"Ike?" Link asked, snapping his fingers in his face.

"Earth to Ike, wake up!" Fox shouted impatiently. Ike still didn't move. Fox sighed then looked around and spotted Pichu lounging on a chair next to Nana near by. "Hey Pichu! Get over here!" he shouted. The little pokemon groaned and got up and walked over to them.

"What?" she asked bluntly.

"Can you snap Ike out of his trance?" Fox asked. Pichu turned to look at the mercenary and nodded.

"Sure." she said. She then started concentrating, sparks starting to fly from her cheeks, then she let it all out. "PICHU!" A big bolt of lightning shot out from and struck Ike, electricuting him. Once Pichu was done, he was withering on the ground, burned from the electricity.

"Thanks." Fox smiled.

"Anytime." Pichu then walked back to her spot.

"Do I want to know what just happened?" Pikachu asked with out taking his eyes of his book.

"It's nothing important." Fox said casually. Ike then feebly got up and glared at him.

"What. The. Hell?" he asked as smoke puffed from his mouth.

"He was just trying to get you to stop staring at Samus." Link said.

"Yeah, it was kind of annoying." Mario said.

"Well it's not my fault that I gotta crush on her." Ike snapped.

"Having a crush on someone technically is your fault because _you _like that person." Link responded.

"Whatever!" Ike said, getting up fully. He then looked back at the bounty hunter, who was tanning. He then put on a determined face. "I'm gonna ask her out." he said.

"Good luck with that." Mario mumbled.

"I don't think so." The four turned to see Snake walking up to them. "I will be the one asking Samus out." he said. The four looked at him for a moment.

"Aren't you like, thirty something and she's in her late teens, early twenties?" Link asked.

"It doesn't matter! I'm asking her out and that's final!" Snake snapped.

"Tough luck, I'm asking her out." Ike shot back.

"No, I'll be the one asking her out, the great Captain Falcon!" The five of them turned to see Captain Falcon, wearing a speedo that looked to be a couple sizes too small on him. "And I will be the one to win her heart!" he continued. No one listened to him, for they were covering their eyes in disgust at the sight they were seeing.

"My eyes! THEY BURN!" Link shouted. Fox threw up in the pool, and Ike and Snake just stared with wide eyes and disgust. Even some of the other smashers around them saw the horrible sight.

"I'M SCARED FOR LIFE!" Pichu exclaimed.

"Dude, there are children here!" Falco shouted.

"Captain Falcon, if your gonna wear something like that, at least wear one that fits you!" Mario said to the racer.

Captain Falcon only scoffed. "You just can't handle this perfect image of sexiness." he said. Fox threw up again. "Anyway, like I said, I will be the one to win Samus's heart." with that, he walked away. Everyone just stayed in a stunned silence.

"I'm going to go forget I ever saw that." Snake grumbled then walked away. Everyone stood in another moment of silence.

"Do I want to know what happened now?" Pikachu asked, still reading his book. Everyone shook their heads.

"No. No you don't." Mario said.

**(Page Break) **

As the sun went down, everyone left then pool area and headed into the locker rooms so they could go back into the mansion. As everyone changed out of their bathing suits and got into their normal clothes, they headed back into the mansion. As they did, Peach, Zelda, Samus talked among themselves.

"I still can't get that image of Captain Falcon out of my head." Peach said as she shuttered.

"Neither can I." Zelda agreed. Samus gave them questioning looks.

"What're you guys talking about?" she asked. Apparently, she was tanning and listening to music while the whole scene played through.

"I think it's best that you don't know." Zelda said. Samus still gave them a questioning look but shrugged and didn't ask anymore. Peach took a glance at the clock in the mansion's living room.

"It's five o' clock." she sighed. "It's time to prepare dinner." she and Zelda groaned, said good bye to Samus, and made their way to the kitchen with Kirby and Mr. Game and Watch following. Samus, having nothing else to do, started to walk toward her room. But, a little down the hall, Ike, Mario, and Pikachu were waiting.

"I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna ask her out!" Ike said.

"Yeah, don't screw this up." Mario warned him.

"I won't. Who do ya think I am, Link?" Ike responded.

"Wait, what about Snake and Captain Falcon?" Pikachu asked. "From what I heard while reading, they wanted to ask Samus out too."

Mario smiled. "Don't worry, Link and Fox are taking care of them." he said. Then, in another part of the mansion, Fox was nailing wooden boards over Snake's door as said soldier was taking a shower. Once he was done, he turned around to see Link dragging a tied up Captain Falcon down the hall and shove him in a near by closet. Link then whipped his hands in a triumphant way and turned to see Fox giving him this look: O.O

"What?" he asked.

"Well, if you say so." Pikachu said as the scene went back to the three of them.

"Okay, she's coming!" Mario said as Samus started to walk down the hall. Mario motioned Ike towards as he and Pikachu hid behind a plant in the hall. Ike nodded and walked towards her. When he approached the bounty hunter, he smiled.

"Hey Samus." he said.

"Hey." Samus responded.

"So, I was thinking, do ya wanna, do out with me?" he asked. Samus gave a surprised look.

"Uh, sure." she said. Ike smiled.

"Great. So, how about tomarrow night?" he asked.

"Sounds great. Where?"

"Uhh..." _Damn it! I forgot to think about where we could_ go! Ike shouted to himself.

"You haven't thought of it, have you?" Samus asked. Ike shook his head. Samus rolled her eyes, but in a playful way.

"How about we just eat here at the mansion." she said. "I could ask Peach and Zelda if they could prepare us dinner."

"That'll work." Ike said. Samus nodded.

"See you then."

"Yeah, see you." Once she walked away, Mario and Pikachu reappeared.

"Hey, I'm new to this!" Ike defended himself.

"Well congratulations!" Pikachu smiled. "You got a date with Samus." The three then walked away so they could plan out the date.

**(Page Break) **

he asked himself. Then a bang was heard from down the hall. Snake directed his attention from where the bang came from. Then a closet flew open as Captain Falcon fell out, tied up with his mouth taped shut.

Snake, surprised, went over to the racer and pulled the tape off his mouth. When he did, Captain Falcon went into an angry ramble.

"Why that little green wearing, princess loving, fairy boy! I swear by the name of the Great Falcon that I will Falcon Punch him so hard that his grandchildren will feel the excruciating pain! Wait, no they wouldn't. They wouldn't because he won't have any children in the first place. Yes! I will Falcon Punch him so hard and so much that he won't be able to have any kids! Yes! He will pay! He will pay with pain! Pain from my great FALCON PUNCH!" Captain Falcon shut up when Snake slapped him.

"What are you talking about?!" Snake asked. "Who tied you up. Even more important, why?" Captain Falcon faced him and answered his question.

"That little scrawny elf, Link!" he said. "He told me that I would get in the way of Ike getting with Samus so he tied my up and shoved me in a closet! That is why I wish to Falcon Punch him!" Snake thought for a moment. _That would make sense for Link to do something like that. He's Ike friend. _He said to himself. _And I found fox fur on the boards that covered my door. Fox boarded my door and he's Ike friend as well... _Then it him.

"Of course!" Snake shouted.

"Of course what?" Captain Falcon asked as he bit the ropes with his teeth.

"Fox boarded my door and Link tied you up so we wouldn't ask Samus out before Ike did." Snake concluded. "And we were like this for a long time, so that only means that..." The two then looked at each other.

"Shit!" they shouted at the same time.

"He already asked her out!" Snaked grumbled, very pissed off.

Captain Falcon only sighed with defeat. "So much for winning her heart." Snake turned to the racer.

"We're not giving up here." he said. "Cause we're gonna ruin that date."

**(Page Break)**

"Okay, how do I look?" Ike asked. It was the following night from when Ike asked Samus out. He was now getting ready for the date. He looked at Mario, Link, Fox, and Pikachu.

"You look great!" Mario said.

"Okay, your date starts in a couple minutes." Pikachu said. "You should probably head downstairs right about now."

"Okay." Ike then headed out of the room. "Wish me luck!" he called from down the hall.

"We will!" Fox shouted back as they watched him go.

"I'm proud of him." Link said.

"We all are." Mario responded. Then, Link's sensitive hylian ears picked up the sound of voices. He turned and crept down the hall to see wear the voices came from. When he came to a corner, he peered out and saw Snake and Captain Falcon wearing spy clothing. Link listened intently.

"Remember, it's like what we planned." Snake said to the racer. "We ruin their date and try not to get caught while doing so." Captain Falcon nodded in understanding.

"Then we'll finally have a chance with Samus." he said. The two then started to walk down the hall to where the kitchen is. Link watched them go with alarm rising in him.

"Oh no." he breathed then ran back to the rest of his friends.

"Where did you go?" Fox asked as they turned to face him.

"Guys!" Link said as he caught his breath. "I just overheard Snake and Captain Falcon! They're gonna ruin Ike and Samus's date!" The rest took on looks of alarm.

"Oh no! What're we gonna do?" Pikachu said with worry. Mario's eyes then narrowed with determination.

"We're gonna stop them!"

**(Page Break) **

Ike reached the downstairs of the mansion and headed to the kitchen. When he got there, Samus was already waiting. Ike took in a breath, let it out, and smiled as he made his way to his date. Samus turned to face him and smiled. "Hello handsome." she said when she saw him.

"I should be saying the same thing, just not he handsome part." Ike said. _Man that was stupid. _

"Well, let's start." They both then sat at the kitchen table. Mr. Game and Watch walked up to them wearing a bow tie while carrying two pieces of paper.

"Hello, I'll be your waiter this evening." he said then placed the paper in front of them. "Here are your menus for tonight. Could I start you two off with some drinks?"

"Uh, yes." Ike said as he looked at the "menu". The only thing written under drinks was red whine. "I guess we'll get the red whine."

"Okay, your drinks will be out momentarily." GW said and walked to wear their food is being prepared. After a while, a loud crash was heard followed by a shout from Peach.

"AW, KIRBY! SOMEONE GET A MOP!" Then GW reappeared.

"I am terribly sorry, one of our chefs had an, accident so, the whine will be unavailable. Would like some soda instead?" Ike and Samus looked at each other.

"Sure." Samus said. GW nodded and walked over to the fridge, took two cans of coke out of it, and gave it to them.

"Now, what would you like to eat?" he asked. The two looked at the menu. The only thing that was under the food section was spaghetti.

"We'll just get spaghetti." Ike said. GW nodded and headed back to the kitchen until his voice was heard. "Kirby! When Peach told you to make the menus, she said put more food options on it!"

"I'm sorry!" Kirby responded. Then it went silent as they got busy making the food. Ike and Samus sat in an awkward silence until Samus finally spoke.

"If they ever decide to open their own restaurant, it would suck greatly." she said. Ike laughed.

**(Page Break) **

In the air vents, Snake and Captain Falcon snuck around until they were above the kitchen. Snake peered down to see Ike and Samus having a conversation.

"Look at them, laughing." he said with disgust. "Well that's gonna change. Hand me the bee hive." Captain Falcon then carefully handed him the bee hive from a box and Snake opened the vent opening, took the bee hive, and dropped it toward the unsuspecting pair. But, before it fell a couple inches, Pikachu used quick attack and grabbed the bee hive while wearing oven mitts. He carefully handed it to Link, who shot it with a slingshot back into the air vent to Snake and Captain Falcon. Ike and Samus were still having their conversation.

"And then, Marth tripped and fell face first into the pie." Ike said.

"Wow, I didn't know you were quite a prankster." Samus said.

"Well, Roy helped me, so it was his doings as well." Ike responded. Then a fit of rapid buzzing and screaming was heard from the air vent. The pair looked around in confusion.

"What the hell was that?" Samus asked. Ike only shrugged.

Then, in the kitchen, the four cooks finished making their spaghetti. But when they set it on the counter for GW to take it, Snake quietly snuck from the air vent and dumped and entire canister of salt in their spaghetti. But when he went away, Mario snuck in, took the plates of spaghetti and replaced it with some that he made, that had a special seasoning on it, and left. When he got back to where the other four were hiding, Link's eyes sparkled and he took a bite of the spaghetti, only to spit it out because of the salt. The others sweat dropped.

GW then carried the plates of spaghetti Mario put there and carried it to Ike and Samus. When he gave them their spaghetti, Snake and Captain Falcon waited in their hiding spot for them to spit their food out, only to be surprised that they happily ate the spaghetti. Snake growled with anger and frustration.

Then, while the pair ate, Captain Falcon took out a pie and threw it at them. But quickly, with out being seen, Fox caught the pie and threw it back at Captain Falcon, hitting him square in the face. Snake face palmed.

An hour had passed with Snake and Captain Falcon trying many attempts to ruin Ike and Samus's date. But every little thing they tried always backfired in some sort of way. After all these tries, Snake had had enough.

"That's it! I am sick of this!" he said. "Now, it's time to try the ultimate weapon."

"And, what is the ultimate weapon?" Captain Falcon asked, a little uneasy.

Snake then laughed evilly and took out a grenade. "_This _is the ultimate weapon."

"Your gonna blow them up?!" Captain Falcon said, eyes wide.

"No dumbass!" Snake snapped. "This is a stink grenade. I made it with Wario's sweaty clothes, Bowser's shedded scales, and every single thing I could find under Toony's bed." Captain Falcon looked at it in awe and laughed evilly along with Snake. At a little distance away, Link was listening intently.

"He has a stink bomb made from Wario's laundry, Bowser's scales, and everything he found under Toony's bed." he told his friends. They all shuttered.

"Dear Arceus that's horrible!" Pikachu said.

"Now this one we gotta stop. Even if it means we will end up stinking for the rest of our lives." Mario said with determination.

Snake then opened a window quietly and snuck out of it followed by Captain Falcon and the duo ended up outside.

"Why are we out here?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Because when the stink grenade blows up, we won't get caught in the smell." Snake responded. He then placed the grenade in his grenade launcher. Back in the dinning room, Mario and the rest readied themselves in position. Snake then put up the aimer on the grenade launcher. Mario and his group braced themselves, ready to run out and intercept the weapon. Snake then aimed through the window at Ike and Samus, snickering with evil. Pikachu put on his oven mitts, Fox fidgeted with his baseball glove, Link prepared his slingshot, and Mario held onto a baseball bat. Snake then placed his finger on the trigger. He took a deep breath. "Now." he said, and shot he grenade.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion(in fact, when you read this paragraph, picture everything in slow motion) as the grenade shot toward the window at the unsuspecting couple. Then, as the grenade entered the window, the waiting group sprung into action. Pikachu used quick attack, jumped, and caught the grenade. He then threw it to Fox, who caught it with is baseball glove. He quickly handed it to Link and he shot it away with his slingshot. Once the grenade was heading back to the window, Mario jumped out and smacked it as hard as he could with the baseball bat, causing it to go even faster out the window.

Snake watched with binoculars to see the stink show, but what he saw instead was some things move for what seemed like a split second inside the dining room. He then lowered the binoculars and looked on in confusion along with Captain Falcon when something flew out the window, heading their way. They glanced at each other and Snake held up the binoculars again to get a better view. His eyes then widen when he saw it was the stink grenade heading straight for them.

"OH SHI-" he didn't get to finish his sentence when the grenade hit them and a big explosion, the biggest explosion ever to be seen, started that then finished with a huge cloud of stink. After the explosion was heard, Ike and Samus stood in a silence for a few moments, looking around in confusion.

"What was that?" Ike asked. They both just shrugged and went back to doing what they were doing. Mario, Link, Fox, and Pikachu then went back to their hiding spot and peered out the window at the giant mass of stench. They smiled and high fived each other. Their plan to stop Snake and Captain Falcon and make sure their friend had an awesome date, has succeeded.

**(Page Break)**

The date was finally over. Ike and Samus thanked Peach, Zelda, GW, and Kirby for the food and walked out of the kitchen.

"Wow, I admit, I had an awesome time." Samus smiled. "Your an interesting guy Ike."

Ike blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks." he smiled. The two then stood in an awkward silence.

"You wanna go see a movie?" Ike finally asked. Samus smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sure, there's nothing else for us to do around here anyway." she said. The two then walked away, hand in hand. Mario and his crew left the kitchen and watched the couple go. Then, Snake and Captain Falcon staggered up, looking slightly burned. They looked to see Ike and Samus leave and they hung their heads in shame.

"We have failed our mission." Snake muttered.

"Phew, you guys stink!" Fox said as he pinched his nose shut. The duo glared at him.

"Well, I'm glad we helped them get together." Mario smiled.

"Yeah, totally worth the things we did." Link said with triumph. Captain Falcon then remembered something.

"Oh yeah." he said. He then turned and Falcon Punched Link, knocking him out on the ground. "That's what you get for tying up the great Captain Falcon!" he exclaimed and walked away with his head up high. Snake sighed.

"I'm gonna take a shower." and he walked away. The remaining three watched them leave then looked at the unconscious Link. Mario and Pikachu turned to face Fox.

"Do we want to know what happened?" Pikachu asked.

Fox just shook his head. "It's not that important."

**FINALLY! This took ****_FOUR FREAKING HOURS _****to type! I think this just became the longest chapter there is so far. Anyway, I put a lot of work into this, so ****_please _****leave a review for this chapter. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading. See ya!**


	7. Wolf x Jigglypuff

**Hey guys! I'm back with yet another chapter of this cute and funny fic! Read away and enjoy!**

Wolf x Jigglypuff

"Alright everyone, quite. Quiet."

All the smashers were gathered in the Smash Mansion's living room. Master Hand had called them all there for something so they were discussing about what he wanted. The floating hand then entered the living room and tried to get their attention, but with all their talking had caused them to not hear him. Master Hand sighed. "Everyone, please listen!" he tried again, but to no avail. Then his younger brother, Crazy Hand floated in and faced the discussing smashers.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" His shout sounded around the living room, shaking the floor, causing all the smashers to go dead silent and look at the hands with frightened expressions. "There ya go!" Crazy Hand said to his brother and floated away. Master Hand sweat dropped and faced the cowering smashers.

"Ahem, everyone." He said. "I have called you all in here to bring an important announcement. I have come to the realization that we are low on food."

"NOOOOOOO!" Kirby shouted in despair, interrupting him. Everyone stared blankly at the puffball and turned back to Master Hand.

"Yes, anyway." he continued. "Like I said, we are low on food. So, I have come to the decision that there shpuld be another shopping day." Most of the smashers groaned and others looked worried and some even horrified. You see, with all those smashers living at the mansion and how much food and things are needed to support them, shopping day was considered going to hell to them.

"So," Master Hand said once all the complaining and screams of horror died down. "as always, I'll be pulling three names out of the hat and those three smashers will participate in being the shoppers." He then took out an old, beat up hat that contained the smashers' names and shook it, shuffling all the little pieces of paper. Once that was done, he reached in and pulled out a slip of paper and looked at it. All the smashers waited in anticipation, hoping it wasn't their name.

"Wolf." Master Hand announced. Everyone let out breaths of relief, except Wolf.

"Damn it!" The pilot shouted in anger. Fox then gave him a smug look since he had to shopping, which Wolf returned with a glare. Master Hand pulled out another slip of paper and the smashers got all anticipated again.

"Toon Link." he called.

"NO! WHY ME! I'M TOO YOUNG!" Toony shouted and hung his head in depression. Ness gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. Master Hand then took out another slip of paper.

"And the last smasher is," Master Hand said, looking at the paper. "Jigglypuff." Said pokemon only shrugged, not caring. Everyone else cheered because they weren't going shopping. "Alright everyone, calm down. Now, those three shoppers please come to my office." Master Hand said and floated away. All the other smashers dispersed except for Wolf, Jigglypuff, and Toony. The three then followed the hand to his office. Once they got there, Master Hand faced them.

"Now, for the shopping, you three will need this." he then handed them the Smash Mansion credit card. Wolf took it and put it in his pocket. "You'll also need this so you'll know what to buy." The hand then handed them a rolled up piece of paper that said "Shopping List" on it. Jigglypuff then took the list.

"Good, now, try to be back before dinner or we'll be forced to go out to eat. And by memory, I really don't want to do that again." Master Hand then shuttered and the three nodded in understanding. "Okay, now off you three." He said and dismissed them.

**(Page Break)**

"Ugh, I can't believe I have to do this." Wolf growled. The three had arrived at a building that said "Nintendo Market" on the front.

"Hey, it won't be that bad." Jigglypuff reassured. Wolf and Toony looked at her with expressions that said "You got to be joking". "Okay, maybe it will, but if we concentrate on the task in hand, we'll get through it quickly."

"I hope your right about that, cause I'm missing the ultimate video game tornament that I planned with the others!" Toony complained. "I bet hey already started without me."

The three then walked through the automatic doors and each grabbed a shopping cart. They then entered the store and Jigglypuff unrolled the shopping list. "Okay, we'll split the list in three." she said. "I'll get the lunch meat and canned foods."

"I call snacks and candy!" Toony exclaimed.

"I guess that leaves me with frozen foods and fresh produce." Wolf concluded. Jigglypuff nodded and tore the list into three strips and handed the other two their pieces. They then pushed their carts and were off.

Toony rolled around on his cart until he approached the snack isle. All the shelves were piled high with many tasty and unhealthy foods. Chips, crackers, cookies, twinkies, pretzel sticks, poptarts, and lot's and lot's and lot's of candy. His big, dark eyes sparkled and a huge smile spread across his face as he stared at the dream that every kid wants. He looked at his list eagerly but frowned when he realized he was only supposed to get two things, which were potato chips, one bag normal and the other barbecue.

Toony strolled down the isle unenthusiastically, picked out the two bags of chips, and dropped them into the cart. He was about to leave the isle when he turned back around and looked at all the many tasty snacks hopelessly. He then looked back at the list and then crumpled it up into a ball and threw it. Toony directed his cart back in the isle and started throwing every single snack in the cart. He doesn't care what Master Hand has to say to this.

Wolf strolled to the frozen foods section and looked at his list. _One tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream, one tub of vanilla ice cream, froxen pizza, and a couple bags of fries. _He read over the list in his head. He then went and got every thing he was supposed to get and then proceeded to the fresh produce section. Once he got all that he was supposed to get, Wolf looked back at his list and realized he was done. _Wow, that was fast. Huh, Jigglypuff was right. _He said to himself.

Then the mentioning of her name reminded him that she took the part of the list that had the most things. _Well, since I'm already done, maybe I should help her out. _He thought to himself and then started to walk to were the lunch meat was. When he arrived, he saw no sign of her. _I guess she already got everything. _Wolf then turned and headed to the canned food section, which had many isles. When he arrived, Wolf looked down all the isles until he spotted Jigglypuff, carrying a whole bunch of cans in her short arms. She was heading back to her cart when she tripped on a stray can on the ground and fell, dropping all the cans she was holding.

Jigglypuff groaned in frustration and started to pick up all the cans. Wolf then approached her and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

Jigglypuff smiled at him. "Yes, thanks." Wolf smiled. _She is kinda cute when she smiles. _He said to himself, blushing a little. He then realized what he was saying and shook his head. _What am I thinking? She's a pokemon for crying out loud! I can't possibly like her. Can I? _He pushed the thought away for now and crouched down and picked up the cans as Jigglypuff did the same. Once they got up all the cans, the two walked back the Jigglypuff's cart and placed the cans in there.

"Thanks!" she said.

"Ah, it's nothing." Wolf shrugged. "I mean, I was already done with my shopping so, I thought I could help you out." Jigglypuff nodded in understanding then started to look around, a concerned look on her face. "What?" Wolf asked.

"Where's Toony?" Jigglypuff responded. "He only had to get two things, he should be done." Wolf then shrugged.

"I'm sure he's fine." he said.

"I hope so."

Then all of a sudden, a shout was heard. "Woah! How do I control this thing?!" Toony showed up, sitting on his shopping cart, which was piled high with snacks, and started riding around with no control and slammed right into the shelf right next to Jigglypuff. The shelf then tipped and started to fall, with Jigglypuff right under it. Wolf started with alarm.

"Look out!" he shouted and pushed Jigglypuff out of the way as the shelf then crashed down on the ground with a loud thud. Wolf looked back at the shelf and saw stuff leaking out from under it, probably food coming from the crushed cans. _That could've been Jigglypuff. _He then looked down at Jigglypuff and realized he was on top of her. He looked into her big, blue eyes as she looked into his brown one. The two then blushed furiously and jumped away form each other.

"I-I'm sorry." Wolf apologized.

"No it's fine." Jigglypuff said. "You move me from the shelf anyway." The two stayed in an awkward silence for a moment until they remembered the incident and looked back at what caused the shelf to fall. Toony's cart was sitting there with Toony sitting on top of it. The two glared at the little hylian and he blushed and laughed nervously.

"Heh heh. Sorry." he said sheepishly.

**(Page Break) **

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Wolf said as they arrived at the front of the Smash Mansion.

"And just in time too." Jigglypuff said as she looked at her watch(*) that read 5:00. She then looked back Toony, who was quiet through the whole trip home. "We would've been home sooner if _someone_ hadn't knocked over a shelf and had the store's manager demand us to pick it up and fix it." she scolded.

"I said I was sorry!" Toony defended himself.

"Well, you should've known better then to be riding around on your shopping cart like that, especially when it has a pile of items in it." Her expression then turned into a questioning one. "By the way, why did you have all those things in your cart? You were supposed to get only two things."

"Aren't we supposed to get inside for dinner?" Toony said frantically, changing the subject. Wolf and Jigglypuff gave him strange looks then proceeded to the mansion. When they arrived at the front door, Toony ran in. "I hope I didn't miss the tornament." he said as he ran out of sight. Wolf and Jigglypuff remained outside as they watched him run. Jigglypuff then faced Wolf and looked down shyly.

"Thank you for helping me with shopping and saving me from the falling shelf." she said.

Wolf smiled. "Your welcome." he said. Then, what happened next completely caught him off guard. Jigglypuff floated up until they were eye level and kissed him on the cheek, causing Wolf to blush like crazy. She giggled at his flushed face and landed back on the ground.

"See you at dinner Wolf." she said sweetly and walked in. Wolf stood in a stunned silence and smiled. _I guess it's alright to fall for a pokemon. _He said to himself. _We should go shopping more often._

**And there you have it! Thank you for reading! Oh, but I have something to tell you guys. I have a poll up for a future Pokémon/Legend of Zelda crossover story asking for what kind of pokemon the main character should be. If you want, you can check it out and vote to help me out. Thank you and see ya!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a couple of days, I had stuff to take care of on Deviant Art. So, the previous chapter was supposed to be the last chapter of this story. Now, I just wanna say that I really enjoyed making these little one-shots and I would like to thank you guys for your support. Now that I have completed this story, I will be focusing on "If You Give Mario a Hammer" now. Once again, thank you guys for your reviews on this and I hoped you liked them! Warriorcatgirl375 out!**


End file.
